The present disclosure relates to a coil component, and more particularly, to a coil component having an improved fixing strength.
Electronic devices such as portable phones, home appliances, personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), navigation systems, and the like have been gradually digitalized with faster speeds. Since these electronic devices are sensitive to external stimulation, there occurs a case in which a small abnormal voltage and high frequency noise externally flow into an internal circuit of the electronic device, and, subsequently, a circuit may be damaged or a signal may be distorted.
The causes of the abnormal voltage and noise may include a switching voltage generated in the circuit, a power noise included in a power supply voltage, unnecessary electromagnetic signals or noises, or the like. To prevent the abnormal voltage and high frequency noise from flowing into the circuit, a coil component has widely been used.
In particular, high speed interfaces, for example, universal serial buses (USBs) 2.0, USBs 3.0, and high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) have adopted a differential signal system that transmits differential signals (differential mode signals) using a pair of signal lines, unlike a general single-end transmission system. Thus, the differential signal transmission system uses a common mode filter (CMF) for removing common mode noise.
In general, coil components including CMFs have a structure in which magnetic layers, which are movement paths of a magnetic flux, are stacked on upper and lower portions of an insulating layer including coil conductors. In this case, adhesion between the insulating layer and the magnetic layer becomes a problem due to a difference of materials used for each.
That is, since the magnetic layer is formed of ferrite, adhesion between the insulating layer and the magnetic layer depends only on the adhesive property of a polymer resin, which is a material forming the insulating layer. As a result, the magnetic layer may often be separated from the insulating layer through mild shocks during a manufacturing process or at the time when a substrate is mounted.